


Closer Still

by NowYoCandysGone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fondling, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone
Summary: Since the end of the war, Byleth and Seteth haven't had much time to spend with each other. Luckily, they have a few moments to steal.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 35
Collections: Courage My Love: A Setleth Zine





	Closer Still

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the NSFW Setleth Zine, The Undone and the Divine! I had a lot of fun writing it!

It was hardly a secret among the residents of Garreg Mach Monastery that Byleth Eisner, Queen of the United Kingdom of Fodlan, was in love with someone. Who that someone was, however, was a closely guarded secret that sparked much gossip and speculation among nuns, knights, students, and staff alike. Was it the handsome yet distant King Khalid of the neighboring country of Almyra? Could it be one of the professors of the Officer’s Academy, such as the dark magic professor, Dorothea, or the combat professor, Felix? No one knew who!

Some people didn’t believe the rumors that Her Highness was in love. However, some pointed out the smile that graced her face more often than not these days (despite being formerly known as the “Ashen Demon”). Others mentioned that she always proudly wore a beautiful emerald studded ring on a silver chain around her neck. Why it was not on her finger was another topic of gossip among the residents. Many asked her who gifted her the gorgeous trinket, and Byleth always gave the same answer: “Someone very special to me.”

Seteth was not one to engage in petty gossip. In fact, he was often the one to put a stop to it, especially when it distracted the staff from their duties. Ever since the end of the war, inane chatter of who the Queen might be courting reached his ears, and very rarely was it about the person who was  _ actually _ betrothed to her. Jealousy made him feel as green as the hair on his head, knowing that people didn’t really consider him a viable option to marry their Queen. He was, after all, the one who had proposed to Byleth after the war. The ring she wore was his gift to her, a promise that once the country was stable again, they would wed. 

~~~

Two years had passed since the end of the war. Byleth and Seteth were set to travel to Almyra for two weeks for a summit with King Khalid. Ideally during this trip, they would be able to establish new trade routes, now that the fields in Fodlan were healing and they had goods to trade. Byleth was thrilled to get to see Claude again, and if Seteth was being honest, he was a tad jealous of her excitement. 

Seteth was _ supposed _ to be packing their bags. Byleth was supposed to be changing into her travel attire. However, despite Seteth's alleged tremendous self-control, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Byleth. 

She stood facing the mirror in the corner of the room. Not only could Seteth see her back, decorated with scars from her many years of combat, but he could also see her gorgeous breasts through the mirror's reflection. What a shame it would be to cover them up with the brassiere in her hands. Before he could fully comprehend his actions, Seteth's hands and lips were all over his topless fiancée, knocking her brassiere to the floor. 

She had protested at first, but it had really been far too long since they had engaged in any type of intimacy, even of this type, and so she wrapped her arms around Seteth's neck and kissed him even more passionately.

Life had been inordinately busy for them both as of late. Oftentimes Seteth and Byleth would stay up late into the night signing treatises, ordinances, and trade agreements from all over. They spent every waking moment together, they shared a bed most nights, and yet intimacy was still severely lacking. 

There was the occasional stolen kiss in Byleth’s office, cuddling together by the fire as they worked on paperwork, holding hands across the desk as they worked to develop and heal a nation after a devastating war... These were all things they could manage without being caught by a patrolling knight or the servant who brought them their meals during the day.

The only person who knew of their relationship was Flayn, because Seteth wouldn’t dream of hiding such monumental news from his beloved daughter. Byleth had agreed with this decision, and was happy that she could tell  _ someone _ about their secret engagement.

"Byleth, are you ready to…?" Flayn's voice sounded from the doorway. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. " _ Really _ , you two? Not this  _ again _ !" 

Seteth jolted and turned to see his daughter with her hands on her hips. Quickly, Seteth used his arms to cover Byleth's chest to the best of his ability. Flayn looked more disappointed than angry.

"Flayn, just how long have you been standing there?" Seteth asked. His cheeks burned red and could hardly make eye contact with her.

“Only a couple of moments. I came to see if Byleth was ready to go. Your escort has arrived.”

“Oh. Well, thank you for letting us know. We shall be ready in just a few minutes,” Seteth said. Flayn nodded and exited the room, the door quietly clicking shut behind her. 

“It seems that I overestimated how much time we had before the escort arrived. My apologies,” Seteth said.

Byleth grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Seteth’s cheek. “It’s quite alright, my love. Now, shall we finish packing?”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

~~~

Things only got busier for Byleth and Seteth following their trip to Almyra. Upon hearing the success of their new trade system with Almyra, other countries like Sreng and Brigid wished to institute similar systems with Fódlan. Before they knew it, another year had passed. 

Set to take place at the end of the Ethereal Moon, the ball had been the most highly anticipated event since the end of the war. They hadn’t been able to hold it until now, as Garreg Mach’s restoration had only been completed in the previous Verdant Moon.

Seteth watched his queen from across the ballroom, flitting between conversation with her former students and old friends who had returned to Garreg Mach for the event. Her smile was captivating, to be certain, as she reunited with loved ones, but there were other things commanding his attention as well. 

The sway of her hips, rustling the sparkling tulle of her navy blue skirt, glittering under the chandeliers like the night sky. The way that her skirt would ever so often split, almost scandalously high up, to reveal her pale thigh. Her mint green hair, cascading over her shoulders and chest and brushing so tantalizingly against her neck. He felt heat pooling in his stomach as he watched her.

How he wished that he could whisk her away so that they could spend some time with each other. However, she was practically the host of the ball and had her obligation to her guests. 

He watched as she bid farewell to the couple she was talking to and Seteth took the opportunity to make his way over to her. 

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, my love," he said. His eyes ghosted over her, briefly lingering on the lacy deep v-shaped neckline of her gown and how it emphasized her breasts exquisitely. "Absolutely stunning…" After a moment, he remembered where they were and he tore his eyes away from her chest to see that she was smiling at him.

"You look equally as handsome tonight, Seteth," she said. A soft, romantic song began to play. Seteth took the opportunity to hold out his hand to her as the other couples on the floor paired off.

“May I have this dance?” he asked. Byleth nodded, accepting his offered hand. The two made their way out to the dance floor and started to move along with everyone else.

“You know, people will gossip even more if they see us dancing like this,” Byleth said softly. 

“Let them talk all they wish. I haven’t had you to myself all night."

“Perhaps after this song, we can escape for a while.”

“I would like nothing more.”

~~~

That was how Byleth and Seteth ended up at the top of the Goddess Tower that evening, once again kissing passionately, although this time it was against the cold stone wall. Byleth had her legs crossed around Seteth’s waist, and his hands were planted firmly on her ass to hold her up. 

“You realize…” Byleth murmured between kisses. “We haven’t been up here like this…since you proposed.”

“Yes...I do…” Seteth said as he moved his lips down to her neck. “I love you, Byleth…”

“I love you too, Seteth,” she whispered between moans. “Put me down for a moment. I want to do something…”

Seteth did as he was told and gently set Byleth down, her heeled shoes clicking on the stones. She crouched down before him as her fingers deftly undid the buttons on his trousers. 

“Byleth…” Seteth warned. “Anyone could come up here at any time…”

Byleth looked up at her fiancé with giant puppy dog eyes. She was clearly aware that they could be caught at any moment, but it was also clear that the idea did not deter her from what she was about to do. It  _ excited _ her. Upon seeing that look, Seteth did not protest her actions further.

“I must admit…” Byleth said softly as she freed his cock from his small clothes. “It has been quite a while since I pleasured someone in this way. Please tell me if I do anything you do not like…”

This surprised Seteth, but he was grateful for his fiancée’s honesty. Before he could speak further, Byleth’s hand, callused from years of wielding a sword, wrapped around his member as she began stroking him slowly, the friction added by her roughened skin only aiding in his pleasure. After a few moments, Byleth leaned in and took the head of his cock into her mouth, closing her eyes and swirling her tongue around it. The noises she was making were absolutely obscene.

“Just like that, my love,” Seteth instructed. His hands tangled in her hair and pulled her farther onto his cock. “Just...like that…”

Byleth opened her eyes and looked up at Seteth while she continued to suck, hollowing out her cheeks and making him moan far too loudly for secrecy. One hand came up to play with his balls, while the other tweaked her nipples to hardness in the cool air of the tower.

After a few soft pulls from her mouth, she moved away, a trail of saliva clung to her lips and his flushed tip. Her hand found him again, and she stroked languidly, looking up to him for approval.

“How’s this, love? Am I performing adequately?” she asked nervously.

“More than adequately, my darling. Please...keep it up...I’m going to…”

_ “ _ Come on baby, the Goddess Tower is the most romantic spot in all of Garreg Mach…” sounded a familiar voice from the stairs leading to the tower.

“Don’t call me ‘baby’, Sylvain. I’m your wife.”

Byleth’s eyes widened, and her head whipped to the sound of the voice. Seteth had been right; of course people would come up here! And it was _Sylvain_ of all people! 

“To be continued, my love,” she whispered as she tucked Seteth’s erection back into his pants. She stood and brushed her dress down, right as Sylvain and Ingrid rounded the steps and into the wide-open space at the top of the tower. Byleth stood in front of Seteth to hide his obvious hardness from the new visitors to the tower.

“Good evening Sylvain, Ingrid,” Byleth said with a nod.

“Good evening to you, Your Majesty,” Sylvain said. “I certainly didn’t expect anyone else to be up here.”

“We were just getting some fresh air. Seteth insisted upon accompanying me,” Byleth lied expertly. “We will be returning to the ball now. Have a good night, you two.”

“Good night, Your Majesty, Good night, Seteth,” Ingrid said as she watched the pair leave the tower. As they descended the stairs Byleth heard Sylvain say: 

_ “ _ So--they’re definitely together, right?” 

“Definitely,” Ingrid responded.

~~~

It was a subject of disagreement between Byleth and Seteth for nearly a year and a half as to when they would finally announce their relationship. Byleth wanted to announce it as soon as possible, while Seteth was reluctant to do so until the country was stable. Byleth asked time and time again just  _ when _ that would be. Seteth was unable to provide her with a solid answer. 

Unfortunately, as a result, there was very little intimacy between Seteth and his fiancée during that time. They still shared a bed, they still held hands in private, and now there was the occasional secret oral pleasuring from Byleth. They did everything in their power to keep their relationship a secret from the masses until they were able to announce their engagement and subsequent wedding.

Finally, four and a half years had passed since the end of the war, and things were starting to stabilize in Fódlan. The monastery had been restored to its former glory, relations with the surrounding countries were better than ever, and aside from the occasional bandit gang causing trouble, peace reigned all across the land. 

The next big scheduled event was his wedding to Byleth, on the 15th of the Verdant Moon. Both Byleth and Seteth were thrilled that things were finally calm enough to celebrate the peace in Fódlan and their future union as a married couple. Flayn was also ecstatic, chattering about the upcoming wedding to anyone who would listen, and helping out with the planning however she could. She commissioned their outfits, found the priest that would officiate, planned the reception, and much, much more. Thanks to Flayn’s efforts, Byleth and Seteth were able to continue with their normal work and remain on schedule. 

The wedding itself was more than either Byleth or Seteth could have imagined. Almost all of Byleth’s former students had come for the ceremony, as well as their families. The cathedral seats were packed from end to end. They hadn’t expected such a turnout, but it was welcomed.

To bring forth a new union at the end of an almost five-year effort to heal their nation and welcome peace was more than  _ anyone  _ could have asked for. Following the ceremony, Flayn introduced the newly married couple to the nation as Her Majesty, Queen Byleth and Prince Regent Seteth. The cheers were deafening.

Late into the night, the party died down enough for Byleth and Seteth to escape to their quarters. He had pulled her aside as soon as possible, his touch firm as he guided her away from the ballroom and his glance furtive as he ensured that no one was following. Once they were out of sight, he swept her up into her arms, carrying her all the way to their room as Byleth rested her head against his shoulder. 

Once over the threshold, he gently set her down before locking the door, only taking time to give her a quick kiss before doing so. He was taking no chances this time around. As Byleth watched him, her expression amused at his enthusiasm, his gaze raked over the room, searching for something.  _ There _ ! He made a noise of triumph and crossed to the vanity, retrieving a chair to place under the doorknob. 

"Are we preparing for a siege?" Byleth asked, faint laughter threaded in her words.

“No one will disturb us tonight, my love. I know you must be exhausted from the festivities, but--”

Byleth walked over and shushed her husband with a finger. “My darling husband, if you thought we would go one more night without consummating our union, you are dreadfully mistaken.”

Seteth grinned and swept Byleth into his arms once more, carrying her over to their bed. Once she had been laid down, he took in everything his beautiful wife had to offer him. Returning his gaze, she sat up on her elbows and smiled, her pupils dilated and her eyes glittering.

“Let me help you out of your dress,” Seteth offered, reaching behind her and deftly undoing the buttons on her gown. Once freed, Byleth slid out of the lacy sleeves and pulled the top down around her waist. 

Upon seeing her perfect breasts, Seteth's breath caught in his throat. The only thing that stood in his way was her brassiere, and if he had his way, that wouldn't be for very long. However, his thoughts stopped him in his tracks.

This was no ordinary evening. This was their wedding night. 

He was going to give his wife everything they had been denied for the last five years. He was going to learn everything there was to know about her body.

Instead of moving forward, he settled for unbuttoning his jacket. His eyes were locked on hers he did so and tossed it somewhere across the room. How he needed to touch her. Before he could, he noticed the pout on his wife's face.

"Now, it's not fair that you get to see so much of me, and I hardly get to see any of you," she said. Seteth took note of the greedy glint in her eyes as she reached behind her to unclasp her brassiere. 

"Y-yes, of course, my love. Allow me to fix that." 

His wife's directness had caught him off guard. As his fingers trembled on the first button of his white linen shirt, he realized that he was certainly making a fool of himself. All he wanted was to please her, to show her how much he loved her, and here he was, unable to unbutton his own damned shirt! 

A firm hand came to rest over his own, taking him away from racing thoughts and right into his wife's curious gaze. She had seen right through him. Pushing his hand aside, her deft fingers set to work on his shirt.

_ Goddess,  _ she might end him that very night if she kept biting her lower lip in such a way. One-by-one his insecurities faded with each button that came undone. To think that those same fingers could relax him or end him in one motion was intoxicating.

"That's better," Byleth cooed as the last button came undone. Her hands ghosted over his stomach and abs, reverently admiring what was  _ hers _ at last. "You, my love, are the most handsome creature." 

Seteth captured her lips in a crushing kiss. 

_ I need you. I want you. Please let me worship you.  _

Byleth hesitated only for a moment before returning the kiss fervently. She threaded her fingers into his hair and, in her excitement, accidentally tugged him away from the lips that enticed him so. Instead of returning to her lips, Seteth bowed his head into the valley between her breasts as if he was going to pray. He laid kisses between and upon her breasts, relishing in the way she tossed her head back and moaned unabashedly. Her breath was already shaky, even from so little stimulation.

“Seteth...there is something I must tell you before we go any further.” Seteth raised his head, gazing up at his wife.

“Yes?”

“I have never slept with a man before. This will be my first time engaging in intercourse…” she admitted quietly. 

Seteth was shocked. She had  _ never _ slept with someone? She was a virgin?

“My love, that is nothing to be ashamed of. I am honored to be the one you have chosen to spend your life with. I am even more honored to show you what it is like to be properly pleasured. Please...allow me to give you all that I am and more?”

“Yes...yes, Seteth. I want you to take me. I want you to show me everything you know.”

Seteth leaned down to nip and leave little love bites at her collarbone and nodded. “I will take excellent care of you, my wife,” he said.

He would proceed carefully from this point forward, resolving then and there to take this as slowly as necessary. He hadn't lain with anyone in many centuries. It was beneficial to them both if he took it slow.

“Tell me, my love, have you ever pleasured yourself?” Seteth asked while he played with her breasts, tweaking her nipples to hardness.

“Yes.”

“Did you do so to the thoughts of anyone?”

She suddenly squirmed underneath him as her breath hitched. 

“I-I have.”

“And who were you thinking of?”

“ _ You _ . Only you, my love-” Byleth whispered breathlessly. “…-why do you ask me these things?”

“If you have pleasured yourself in the past, that means you must have supplies, yes?”

“Yes...In my nightstand there is a bottle of oil and a couple of toys.” 

Seteth breathed a sigh of relief. He certainly did not want to hurt Byleth in the process of being her first lover, so it was beneficial to know that she had oil before. 

Byleth let out a whimper of disappointment as Seteth stood to retrieve the aforementioned toys and bottle of lubricant. A quiet, 'aha', escaped his lips as he picked up the oil. Before he could fully examine her toys, another impatient whine from his wife drew his attention back to her. The bottle of oil in hand, he returned to her side and kissed her sweetly as he settled beside her on the mattress.

“I am going to prepare you, my love. Please, tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable.” 

Byleth nodded. She was not unfamiliar with pleasuring herself--but her toys were smaller than her husband's cock; this she knew, and so she would require more preparation. Seteth watched as she sat up and stood from the mattress. His gaze fell on her ass. Noticing this with a glance over her shoulder, she shimmied her hips seductively, causing her dress to fall to the floor in a puddle. Kicking herself fully free of it, she settled herself back on the bed so that she laid with her head in the pillows, beckoning her husband closer with a bend of her finger and a smirk.

Seteth was more than happy to oblige Byleth's call. Setting the oil aside on the mattress, he sank down between her legs. She still wore her panties and matching garters, the last things standing in his way.

Seteth peeled back her panties slowly, earning another whine from Byleth.

"You're going too slow…" she complained. 

"Apologies, my love," Seteth replied with a smirk. It was obvious that he didn't mean his apology, and was going to continue to tease her. Finally, her panties joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Byleth spread her legs eagerly, revealing her pussy to her husband for the first time. It was slightly wet just from his earlier stimulation but was by no means ready to take him. As Seteth lubricated his fingers with the oil, anticipation formed a knot in her stomach. The sight of his dripping fingers was almost too much for her to bear.

“You are absolutely radiant,” he commented.

"You're still going too  _ slow _ ,” she replied. His fingers found her lower lips and Byleth shuddered under his touch.

“Are you alright, Byleth?” he asked, his fingers retracting.

“Yes, but...the oil is cold,” she answered. “Perhaps you could warm it first?”

She did not need to tell him twice. After briefly rubbing his hands together, warming the oil between them, he once again teased at her folds, listening to her hum in delight at his touch. 

“Better?” he asked, wanting to make sure.

“Much. Thank you, my love.”

Seteth started slow, only playing with her outer labia and clit as he watched her struggle to stay still, biting her lip as she did. Even so, little moans escaped her lips as he played with her. After a few moments, ensuring she was ready, he experimentally inserted a finger, exploring her opening. She was more soaked than he thought, and the oil made it that much easier to enter her. Her moans grew louder now as she squirmed, and so he curled his finger upwards, making her cry out, "Oh, Goddess!"

Seteth smirked and pulled his finger out a bit, then pushed it back in before beginning a steady pattern of thrusts, making her toes curl. When he deemed her ready, he added a second finger and used it to stretch her even further open by scissoring them--preparing her to take him. His fingers were larger than hers, and even only two felt like so much more and made her moan loudly.

“Yes! Right there!” she whined.

Seteth continued to stretch his wife with his fingers, while his thumb rubbed her clit quickly. As he did, he watched, transfixed upon the way she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut and how her voice dissolved into breathless sobs of his name.

“Oh goddess...Seteth...I’m going to cum…” she moaned. “Faster,  _ please _ !”

Seteth did as he was told and thrust more quickly, bringing Byleth to the edge. Her walls tightened around him as she came for the first time at his touch, but he did not relent, continuing to thrust into her soaked pussy even as her orgasm faded. Finally, she relaxed, releasing his fingers, and gave a small whine at the overstimulation before he removed them.

Byleth looked up at her husband as he took his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean.

“Absolutely divine,” he commented, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. His erection was straining against his trousers at this point, almost painfully obvious. Byleth noticed and sat up to help undress him fully, leaving him nude just as she was.

“Will it hurt?” she asked sheepishly. “I’ve had your cock in my mouth, but never inside me…”

“It is not supposed to hurt, if done properly. Though it may be uncomfortable at first. I will be sure to oil myself adequately.”

“Allow me to help?” Byleth requested. Seteth nodded wordlessly and leaned back on the bed.

Just as Seteth had done minutes before, she warmed the oil in her hands before wrapping them around his cock. She gave a few experimental strokes, watching his reaction. 

"More oil," he murmured, and she nodded, adding more. 

"How's that?" she asked. 

"Better. Much better." 

Pleased, she stroked him again, listening to how he sighed in contentment as her fingers closed around him and her movements grew quicker. His cock was glistening with oil and precum now, and so she let go, more than ready to take him inside her.

“Are you ready, my love?” Seteth asked. 

She hesitated while staring at her husband’s sizable cock, then nodded. Seteth smiled and welcomed Byleth into his lap with a passionate kiss, their bodies pressing against each other with his cock squeezed between their stomachs.

“Alright, we shall take this slowly. Lie back for me.” 

Byleth did as she was told, laying back on the mattress once more with her legs opened to him. Seteth stroked his cock a couple of times before lining himself up with her entrance. Gently, he pushed the head inside, looking to Byleth for a reaction. Her eyes grew wide as she swallowed the lump in her throat, her breath quickening.

“Breathe, my love. You’re going to be fine,” Seteth encouraged her. Byleth took a deep breath and let it out as he continued to ease himself inside. Finally, he was buried inside to the hilt. She was snug around him, but not tight to the point of discomfort. It was as if they were two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“Full. Very full…” Byleth responded with a gasp. “But good.”

“I am glad. It doesn’t hurt?”

“No. It doesn’t hurt.”

“I’m going to move now,” Seteth warned. Byleth nodded and watched as Seteth removed himself almost entirely, then thrust back in a bit quicker. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, she cried out. He continued to thrust, quicker and quicker each time he entered her. 

“Goddess above, Byleth…” Seteth commented. “You feel incredible.”

“Your cock feels amazing. I need more, Seteth!”

Seteth nodded and sped up his thrusting, pistoning in and out with wild abandon. Byleth clutched the sheets in her fists, seeking purchase as he did so. Joining together like this...Byleth could swear that she’d easily grow addicted to her husband’s dick.

As pleasurable as their current position was, Seteth wanted Byleth to feel  _ all _ of him. He wanted to please her endlessly and show her how much he loved her. He pulled out, earning a whimper from his wife. 

“On your hands and knees,” he instructed.

Byleth did so, and Seteth wasted no time in thrusting back into her pussy. In this new position, moans spilled even more freely from her lips, and her pleasure only heightened when his hands on her hips brought her as close as he possibly could be. Seeing her like this awakened a desire within him that he'd long thought dead, and his thrusts only grew more erratic as he chased the peak of their shared pleasure. As she cried his name and squeezed his cock with her pussy, it nearly drove him over the edge, but he held back just long enough to tell her.

“I’m going to cum soon…” he warned. “Where would you like me to finish?”

“Inside... _ please _ Seteth, fill me up.”

“As you wish, my love.” 

With a few more thrusts Seteth did as Byleth wished, pulling his hips flush against her as he came inside her. Their panting breaths filled the room as the two came down from their mutual high, exhausted but happy. After Seteth pulled out of his wife, she fairly collapsed into his arms and turned to kiss him, her breasts rising against his chest as she breathed in deeply.

“That was wonderful, my love. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“Of course. Now...how about I draw us a bath?”

“That sounds excellent.”

~~~

Steam rose from the faucet as Seteth ran the bath for his wife and himself. Dipping his fingers into the water to test the temperature, he made a noise of satisfaction, finding it to be hot, but not scalding. He led her over the edge with a smile, leaving a kiss on her forehead as he turned to retrieve a washcloth.

“Allow me to continue taking care of you, Byleth?” He asked. “We should clean you up first, then we can bathe.”

Byleth nodded and opened her legs to her husband once more. She was absolutely dripping with her own slick and Seteth’s cum. The sight almost made him want to take her again, but no, he knew that he must exercise restraint, and so he dipped the washcloth into the water as her eyes followed him. As he touched it gently to her opening, washing away their fluids, she let out a little hiss at the contact.

“Are you alright, my love?” Seteth asked. 

“Yes. It’s just tender still...but it feels good. Nice and warm.”

“Good, I am glad to hear that.”

Seteth continued to clean his wife gently, with Byleth closing her eyes and letting out little moans and whimpers of pleasure as he did so. His strong hand mixed with the warmth of the washcloth was absolutely heavenly.

“There we go,” Seteth said, setting the washcloth aside, and she leaned in to kiss him sweetly as a thank you. Beckoning for him to join her, she turned and lowered herself into the water, letting out a sigh of relief as he did the same. She settled in his lap, allowing the water to relax her stiff muscles, and smiling when Seteth's hands came to her aid as well, rubbing her shoulders. The water's heat and his gentle touch made it easy to relax, almost making her melt as he worked away the day's troubles and any lingering soreness.

“How do you feel, my love?” Seteth asked.

“Already better...the water is lovely, as is the massage,” she replied.

"I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?" Seteth asked nervously. He would be dreadfully remiss if he had. 

"No, not at all. It felt wonderful, being one with you, Seteth…"

He let out a deep sigh of relief. "I'm very glad. And...you enjoyed it?"

"Very much. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't craving your cock again right now…"

"Are you certain that you want more  _ now _ ?" Seteth asked.

"It would be easy enough to simply…" Byleth suggested by reaching behind her to stroke him under the water.

"Byleth, my love, as much as I would like that...it is dreadfully late, and I'm sure that we are both exhausted from the day's activities. Do we not have the rest of our lives to pleasure each other?"

"I suppose you're right. We do have our honeymoon starting tomorrow…" 

Seteth bowed his head into the crook of his wife's neck, placing a kiss there. "Now, shall I wash your hair?"

~~~

As Byleth and Seteth curled up in bed after their bath, Seteth kissed the top of his wife’s head and relaxed into the mountain of pillows.

“I love you, Byleth…” he murmured with a yawn. “My beautiful wife…”

“And I love you, Seteth. My charming, loving husband.”


End file.
